The present disclosure relates to vehicle window panels which are attached to windows formed in vehicles and cover openings of the windows.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-338218 describes a technique of forming a conductive layer strip by baking, on window glass, a paste mainly containing silver powder.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-160519 describes a technique of employing a window panel made of a resin member, instead of inorganic glass, in order to reduce the vehicle weight and forming a conductive layer strip by printing a resin paste containing silver powder on the window panel.